Vous aimez les fêtes foraines ?
by Rieval
Summary: A quelques semaines de l’invasion Wraith, le Major Sheppard organise une petite fête sur Atlantis, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu !


**Titre** : _Je vous ai déjà parlé des fêtes foraines ?_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : à quelques semaines de l'invasion Wraith, le Major Sheppard organise une petite fête sur Atlantis, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu !

**Rating** : PG – 13+ - Gen.

**Genre** : Angst/Drama (Bon au début, je voulais tenter une petit truc humoristique, mais kaboum, au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, mon penchant naturel pour le genre angst a repris le dessus ! tant pis, je laisse le genre humoristique à d'autres plus doués que moi).

**Spoilers** : pas vraiment, disons pour être sur, Hide and seek/Invulnérable (pour le titre !), The Gift/Sous hypnose (pour l'annonce de l'arrivée des Wraith).

**Note 1** : je termine ma fic' _Mensonge_, mais le dernier chapitre sera un peu _noir_ (« dark theme ahead», diraient nos amis anglo-saxons) et j'avais besoin de changer d'air - si je puis dire - avant d'en reprendre l'écriture.

**Note** **2** : je considère dans cette histoire, que nos amis terriens sont arrivés sur Atlantis depuis un an (cette période étant écoulée avant la fin de la saison, disons, avant les quatre derniers épisodes).

**Note 3** : les phrases en italique dénotent des pensées.

**Note 4** : pas vraiment une song fic, mais j'adore _3 doors down_ et je trouve que cette chanson colle parfaitement au personnage de McKay, en tout les cas à son humeur dans cette histoire.

**Disclaimers** : inutile de me poursuivre en justice, je ne tire aucun profit de ces petites fantaisies !

**o0O0o**

Elisabeth écoutait les divagations de son officier supérieur depuis maintenant près de 20 minutes.

La proposition était si farfelue qu'elle ne voyait pas comment la qualifier. Elle se demanda un moment si elle ne devrait pas en toucher deux mots à Carson. Peut-être y avait-il une raison médicale objective expliquant le comportement de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle : voyages répétés à travers la porte des étoiles ? Utilisation de la technologie ancienne ? Après tout l'utilisation des jumper reposait en grande partie sur un effort mental et franchement l'état mental du Major était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inquiétant.

Ledit Major continuait sa démonstration, imperturbable et sérieux, soutenu silencieusement par le jeune Lieutenant Ford qui hochait de temps à autre la tête, comme pour renforcer les positions de son supérieur.

John Sheppard affichait son petit sourire. _Le_ sourire. Celui qui faisait craquer tous les membres féminins de l'expédition et qui – incroyable mais vrai ! – désarmait l'élite militaire d'Atlantis presque aussi efficacement qu'un P-90. Il n'y avait que le rigide Sergent Bates pour y être complètement insensible. Et McKay. Sachant que le docteur McKay n'avait guère la réputation d'être une personne « sensible » sauf peut-être à un processeur intégré ou encore une plaquette de chocolat.

Elisabeth soupira. Le Major prenant son soupir pour une capitulation, arrêta net sa démonstration et demanda. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ».

_Okay, ma fille, c'est le moment d'être forte ! _« Major, » dit d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

« Oui, » répondu d'une voix pleine d'espoir et d'excitation.

« Il n'en est pas question ». _Voilà, c'était fait ! Docteur Weir 1 et Docteur Charme zéro_.

«Mais … Pourquoi ? » Deux grands yeux verts la fixaient avec l'air triste d'un gamin à qui on vient de piquer son jouet préféré.

_Mon Dieu, donne moi la force !_ « Parce que » reprit Elisabeth, « ceci est une base scientifique, pas un terrain de jeux. »

« Mais, justement ! Vous pouvez voir ça comme une sorte d'expérimentation, de plus … »

« Une expérimentation ? Et de quel type ? Major, vous proposez d'organiser et de monter une fête foraine en plein cœur d'Atlantis ! »

« Sociologique ou anthropologique, enfin, quelque chose dans ce genre.»

« Anthropologique ? » Elisabeth n'en revenait pas, il avait l'air si sérieux, si sûr de lui.

« Oui. Vous voyez, j'ai essayé d'expliquer à Teyla ce qu'était une fête foraine, mais il faut bien avouer que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'explique facilement, alors j'ai pensé que c'était l'occasion rêvée. »

Elisabeth le coupa une fois de plus « L'occasion rêvée ? » Elle avait manifestement du rater quelque chose. De toute manière cette conversation était surréaliste.

Sheppard la regardait comme si elle était un extra-terrestre. « Oui, l'anniversaire. Ecoutez, si nous montons … ». A nouveau, il fut interrompu.

« Anniversaire ? De quel anniversaire parlez vous ? »

Sheppard la regarda, l'air un peu étonné cette fois. « L'anniversaire de notre arrivée sur Atlantis. Elisabeth, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? »

Un an.

Cela ferait bientôt un an qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la base des anciens. Il était arrivé tant de choses depuis, de bonnes et de mauvaises, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la salle de contrôle, serrant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Elisabeth ?» Le ton de la voix marquait une certaine inquiétude. Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes et leur sourit. Un petit sourire fatigué sur les lèvres. « Oui, oui, c'est juste que, » elle fit un signe de la main, désignant la base en dessous d'eux, « je n'avais pas réalisé. C'est tout.» C'était un peu étrange, elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir toujours été ici, d'appartenir à cette base. D'y être à sa place. Et pourtant, elle n'était là que depuis un an. Elle revint à son bureau.

« Major, vous croyez vraiment que Teyla et son peuple, souhaitent fêter cet évènement ? Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est aussi l'anniversaire de leur départ forcé d'Athos ? »

Le Major la fixait. Elle se surprit à frissonner sous l'intensité de son regard. Elisabeth avait appris à connaître John Sheppard. Derrière les bravades, la nonchalance, l'humour noir et les coups de gueule du Major, se trouvaient un homme d'une exceptionnelle humanité. Une qualité que l'on ne s'attendait pas à trouver chez un militaire et qui faisait de lui un excellent juge des caractères, un incroyable leader et un merveilleux … ami.

« Elisabeth. C'est justement maintenant qu'il faut le faire. » Il n'y avait aucune malice dans les yeux de Sheppard, juste de la compréhension et du respect.

Elle y réfléchit un moment. Il avait raison. Avec la menace imminente d'invasion des wraith, un peu de distraction serait sans doute la bienvenue. Elle finit par se décider « D'accord Major. »

Sheppard poussa un petit « oui » de victoire, se retourna vers Ford et accompagna le geste à la parole en tapant dans la main tendue de celui-ci.

Elisabeth sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. La survie d'Atlantis était entre les mains de gamins de 12 ans ! Dieu les protège !

Les deux hommes allaient quitter le bureau lorsque Weir les rappela. « Une minute Messieurs. »

« Heu, oui. » Le major se rembrunit un peu. Avait-elle _déjà_ changé d'avis ?

« Pas d'excès, Okay. Pas de jeux dangereux. »

« Non bien sûr. » John avait déjà réfléchi à quelques unes des attractions et notamment, il avait pensé à un truc positivement génial à faire avec les Jumper.

« Et interdiction FORMELLE d'utiliser d'une manière quelconque les équipements de la base, ce qui inclus bien évidemment la technologie ancienne. »

_Zut_. Cette femme devait lire dans les pensées ! Il lui répondit avec son plus beau sourire, « Non bien sûr, » avant de sortir de la pièce, le lieutenant Ford sur les talons.

Elisabeth resta un moment à regarder la porte : elle se demandait si elle devait se méfier de se sourire. Elle secoua la tête et reprit son travail.

**o0O0o**

En moins d'une semaine, le Major et son équipe – le Lieutenant Ford, Markham et Stackhouse – avaient rallié une bonne partie de la base à leur projet.

Ils avaient déjà plusieurs stands de prévus : kate Heightmeyer, la psychiatre, avait proposé – au grand étonnement de Sheppard - de jouer Mme Irma, et lirait les lignes de la main et dans les feuilles de thé – enfin, des feuilles qui passeraient pour tel -, Zelenka avait décidé de monter une « roue de la fortune » et Grodin allait animer un stand « Décapit' Wraith » (1). Deux stands de nourriture étaient aussi prévus. Carson avait accepté de s'en charger pour, disait-il « Eviter les abus. Il ne faudrait pas que la moitié d'Atlantis tombe malade. J'ai déjà assez de boulot comme ça, pour avoir en plus à m'occuper d'idiots qui auront un peu abusé d'une nourriture trop riche et mal équilibrée ». Tu parles ! Sheppard l'avait vu en grande discussion avec Taddly (2), l'athosienne qui leur servait de cuisinière au mess, et il doutait, ayant déjà eu à goûter aux petits plats cuisinés par celle-ci, qu'elle soit capable de préparer autre chose que de la « nourriture trop riche et mal équilibrée ».

John avait du quant à lui abandonné son idée de baptême « intergalactique » en Jumper, Elisabeth s'y étant énergiquement opposé. Cette femme n'avait décidément aucun sens de l'aventure. Les petits athosiens – conviés, ainsi que tous le peuple de Teyla – auraient adoré ça !

Elisabeth leur avait attribué une salle immense. Les équipes d'Atlantis l'avaient découverte lors de leur recherche, sans avoir pu déterminer avec précision son utilité. De forme hexagonale, elle se trouvait à l'extrême pointe Sud de la Cité. Cinq des six arrêtes donnaient sur la mer. Les stands seraient disposés au centre de la pièce.

John était positivement ravi. Tous se passait comme sur des roulettes. Il n'y avait plus qu'une toute petite chose à régler : l'ambiance musicale.

Un grand nombre des résidents d'Atlantis avaient emporté avec eux leurs « morceaux préférés » et à l'annonce de la petite fête, John s'était retrouvé avec toute une collection d'iPod, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, mais surtout avec tous les genres musicaux. Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix : country, hard rock, classique, et tutti quanti. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Il voulait de l'authenticité.

Ce n'était pas tant le style de musique qui lui importait – encore que – mais l'idée de passer de la musique en boucle dans des haut-parleurs le rebutait.

Il voulait un groupe.

Et pour cela il avait besoin d'instruments et de musiciens.

**o0O0o**

« Alors ? » Le Major Sheppard entra dans la petite salle qui servait de mess aux équipes militaires d'Atlantis. Ford, Markham et Stackhouse se trouvaient là en grande discussion autour d'une tasse de café. Le Major pris place à côté d'eux, sa propre tasse de café fumant à la main. Ils prirent aussitôt tous les quatre des airs de conspirateurs.

« Nous avons tout trouvé, Monsieur. Nous avons un synthé. Enfin, un des techniciens a un programme de synthé. et Markham a eu la bonne idée d'amener sa guitare électrique. Et pour les percussions nous avons le Uileean (3) de Teyla. » Les trois jeunes militaires avaient l'air satisfait de ceux qui ont mené à bien leur mission.

« Lululian ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc là ? »

« Uileean, Monsieur. C'est un instrument athosien. C'est Stackhouse qui a eu l'idée.»

Le Major semblait un peu perdu, et haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Stackhouse entrepris de lui expliquer

« Et bien voilà. J'avais remarqué cet instrument lors de la soirée d'adieu des athosiens. C'est vraiment fascinant. Chaque athosien, généralement au sein d'une même famille, est dépositaire d'une partie de l'instrument. Ils sont transmis de générations en générations. Ils le remontent et en jouent lors des cérémonies importantes ou de célébrations ».

Le Major était sceptique.

« Et vous avez déjà entendu cet, ce, … »

« Uileean, Monsieur. La sonorité est très proche de notre batterie. Et Mlle Eymagan en joue remarquablement bien ». Markham avait les joues un peu rouges. Hum, il fallait qu'il pense à faire quelque chose pour lui. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? 20, 25 ans ?

John regarda un moment autour de lui.

Ils étaient une dizaine dans ce réfectoire improvisé. Tous ressemblaient à des gamins. Il se sentit soudainement vieux. Vieux et fatigué. Dans quelques semaines, les wraith débarqueraient et il lui faudrait les, quoi, commander, guider ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. La petite fête. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le présent.

« Parfait, » finit-il par dire, « maintenant, il ne nous manque plus qu'une chose : un chanteur.»

**o0O0o**

Les auditions commencèrent dès le lendemain.

Markham accompagnait les candidats à la guitare. Malheureusement, l'évènement n'avait pas attiré la foule, et seules quatre personnes se présentèrent. Si l'idée d'organiser des stands avait reçu un bon accueil, celle de devenir « une star intergalactique », comme le présentait le Major Sheppard, avait fait un véritable flop. Les candidats étaient sans aucun doute de super scientifiques, mais malheureusement de piètres chanteurs et le groupe avait du commencer les répétitions sans chanteur.

Elisabeth avait demandé à toute l'équipe - techniciens et scientifiques - de coopérer avec le Major dans la mise en place de la fête. Seul Rodney avait trouvé l'idée ridicule et refusait d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette « farce » comme il l'appelait fort gentiment. Et pourtant, le bon docteur était là aujourd'hui, occupé près de l'un des générateurs électriques installés dans la salle pour l'occasion.

« Hey, McKay. Prêt à participer à la plus belle aventure de votre vie, hum ? » John le harangua du haut de l'estrade où se trouvaient installés les divers instruments de musique et les baffles.

McKay leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua avec son amabilité habituelle. « Major, si vous croyez que j'ai du temps à perdre avec ces, » il désigna les gens qui s'affairaient autour d'eux pour tout installé « idiots. Il se trouve que certains d'entre nous ont un certain sens des responsabilités. Nous devons nous préparer à une attaque d'une ampleur exceptionnelle. L'ensemble des défenses d'Atlantis doit être contrôlé. Depuis la tempête nous n'avons jamais franchement eu le temps de la faire à fond. Et ce n'est certainement pas en jouant aux clowns et en mangeant de la barbe à papa, que nous allons … »

« Forains. »

« Pardon ? »

« Des forains, pas des clowns. Allez McKay, déridez vous un peu ! La terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner parce que vous prenez un peu de bon temps. »

« Non, je suppose que non. Mais de toute manière, ceci ne correspond pas tout à fait à l'idée que je me fait de prendre du bon temps, Major.» Rodney continuait à farfouiller dans son sac et en sortit son ordinateur et de petits outils d'électronique, ignorant complètement le Major.

John considéra McKay un moment.

En fait, il était un peu déçu. McKay était le seul à ne pas avoir marqué d'intérêt pour _sa_ petite fête et c'était, de loin, la personne dont il se sentait le plus proche sur la base. Il aurait _du_ l'aider, non ? Ou du moins l'encourager. Mais non, le docteur McKay comme à son habitude ignorait tout et tous le monde.

«Bon sang, McKay ! J'ai parfois l'impression que vous ne faites pas tout à fait partie de _cette_ équipe. Que rien de ce qui se passe autour de vous ne vous _touche_ vraiment. Mais bien sur, je suppose que l'extraordinaire Docteur McKay ne peut pas s'abaisser à partager son temps avec le reste du monde. » John regretta ses paroles immédiatement après les avoir prononcées. Rodney se retourna vers lui, bouche ouverte, de la surprise écrite sur son visage, puis de la peine, mais il se reprit presque aussitôt, se détournant rapidement, et continua son travail sur le générateur sans un mot.

John était furieux contre lui-même.

Ces derniers temps, il savait qu'il était un peu soupe au lait. La venue des wraith et ses responsabilités en qualité de leader militaire lui pesaient. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour s'en prendre à ceux qui l'entouraient. Spécialement à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses amis. Il tenta de s'excuser.

« Rodney, je … ». McKay lui coupa abruptement la parole.

«Zelenka m'a juste demandé de vérifier les différents raccordements électriques. Il l'aurait bien fait lui-même mais il est _occupé_ à découper du papier crépon ainsi qu'à d'autres amusantes activités, je suppose.» Il tournait le dos au Major. Celui-ci compris que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Il avait appris à « interpréter » le langage du corps de McKay et les épaules voûtées, les mains volant sur les touches du clavier, indiquaient l'humeur de Rodney aussi clairement que l'aurait fait une pancarte « Do not Disturb » (4).

Il le laissa travailler pour rejoindre Teyla, Ford et Markham.

Il aurait toute la soirée pour réfléchir à la manière dont il allait s'excuser. Et au fait qu'il était parfois plus détestable que McKay lui-même. Rodney pouvait être insupportable d'arrogance, mais John ne l'avait jamais vu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour blesser volontairement quelqu'un.

Or, c'était exactement ce que lui venait de faire.

**o0O0o**

Rodney travaillait sur le générateur sans entrain. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que le Major lui avait dit.

Il faisait partie de « _cette _» équipe. De deux équipes en fait, de celle d'Atlantis tout d'abord et puis de celle du Major.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette impression de faire partie de quelque chose de plus large, de plus grand que son petit îlot personnel : ses projets, son chat et lui-même. Il avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de distinguer ces deux phases dans sa vie : avant Atlantis et depuis Atlantis. Et depuis qu'il faisait équipe avec Sheppard, Teyla et Ford, ce sentiment s'était encore renforcé. Il se sentait intégré, il avait parfois presque l'impression de faire partie d'une … famille.

Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ? Le Major semblait penser que oui. Il ne devait pas avoir fait assez d'efforts. Il soupira. Pourquoi tout était-il aussi compliqué pour lui ? Pourquoi l'intelligence – dans son cas, très largement supérieure – ne suffisait-elle jamais à créer le respect, l'amitié ?

Cette fois pourtant, il avait vraiment cru y parvenir.

Quelque chose de tiède et mouillé effleura sa main. Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Voilà qu'il pleurait maintenant. Il essuya les larmes d'un geste brusque. Dernièrement, le manque de sommeil et l'angoisse le rendaient plus sensible qu'une gamine de 15 ans ! Il prit une large inspiration, ferma les yeux et exhala lentement. Il fallait qu'il se calme un peu.

Après tout, quelle importance cela avait-il. Il avait toujours été un solitaire. Le génie s'accommode mal de la communauté. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Si le Major ne le supportait pas, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il lui imposerait plus longtemps sa présence. Il en parlerait à Elisabeth dès qu'il en trouverait le temps.

Elle trouverait sans aucun doute un autre scientifique pour le remplacer au sein de la flag team (5).

**o0O0o**

Au bout d'une semaine, la plupart des stands étaient prêts et on ne parlait plus que de la fête dans tous Atlantis. Elisabeth devait bien le reconnaître, cette idée s'avérait excellente, le moral des troupes était au plus haut et elle-même se trouvait prise au jeu. Elle avait la veille au soir passé deux heures devant sa maigre garde-robe à se demander ce qu'elle allait mettre pour l'occasion.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de contrôle, Grodin se trouvait en grande conversation avec Zelenka. Elle les salua rapidement. Ils discutaient de la fête bien évidemment. Elle sourit et allait entrer dans son bureau quand des cris retentirent. Elle se retourna et vit McKay debout devant le pupitre de contrôle, admonestant les deux compères.

« SILENCE ! Serait-ce trop vous demander que d'arrêter, ne serait-ce que quelques instants de caqueter comme des poules ! J'aimerais assez pouvoir me concentrer et je ne vois vraiment pas comment c'est possible avec tout ce … »

« RODNEY ! »

« QUOI ! »

« Dans mon bureau, _maintenant_. »

« Elisabeth, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps à perdre en vains bavardages et … »

« Rodney, ceci n'est pas ouvert à la discussion. C'est un ordre. »

McKay allait lui répondre qu'il ne prenait d'ordre de personne, mais il se retint. Il poussa un bruyant soupir, avant de suivre Elisabeth dans son bureau.

Elisabeth laissa McKay la devancer, puis entra derrière lui.

« Asseyez vous Rodney. »

« Elisabeth, j'ai vraiment un planning chargé, alors si nous pouvions faire vite. »

« Rodney, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

En fait, elle n'avait pas vu beaucoup le scientifique ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait eu aucune crise à régler récemment, aucune urgence - si l'on exceptait la venue prochaine des wraith évidemment – et elle en avait profité pour régler la paperasserie. Maintenant qu'il se tenait devant elle, elle devait dire qu'elle était inquiète. De grandes cernes noires encadraient ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil. Il lui semblait même qu'il avait perdu du poids, sa tunique bleue lui collait moins au corps que d'habitude.

Rodney la regarda un moment avant de lui répondre sèchement « Rien. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous expliquer à ces _gens_, que mon travail est important, et que s'ils ne peuvent pas le comprendre … »

« Rodney, voulez-vous s'il vous plait vous asseoir quelques minutes, vous me donnez le tournis.»

Il finit pas lui obéir, mais lui jeta un regard noir. « Elisabeth, je vais bien d'accord, donc est-ce que je peux retourner travailler ? »

Le ton était clair : elle venait de se faire gentiment remercier. « Bien sûr, mais j'aimerais que vous soyez un peu plus, comment dirais-je, conciliant avec vos collègues. »

« Conciliants ? »

« Oui, enfin, je veux dire moins, » elle chercha le mot exact un moment, désagréable, étant le seul qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, elle opta pour autre chose de moins connoté, « brusque. »

« Moins brusque. Que voulez vous dire par là ? Vous voulez que je cesse, quoi, de les violenter ? Est-ce que c'est ce que vous pensez que je fais ? Que je les maltraite ? »

Maltraité ? Mais d'où sortait-il ça ?

« Mais bien sur que non ! Rodney, vous êtes sur que … »

« Tout va bien ? Oh, mais oui, pas de problème, je ne peux pas travailler parce que mes collègues tiennent un meeting au milieu de la salle de contrôle et je dois réfréner mes impulsions violentes. Pas de problème, message reçu. » Il sortit du bureau sans s'être calmé, bien au contraire.

Elisabeth fixa la porte un moment, se demandant quand elle avait perdu le contrôle de cette conversation. Il fallait qu'elle parle au Major, lui saurait sans doute ce qui se passait dans la tête du canadien.

**o0O0o**

Elisabeth le trouva en train de répéter avec son groupe. Elle les écouta un instant. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la musique, du rock. Lorsque le morceau fut fini, elle appela le Major.

« Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Pas mal, pas mal, mais vous n'avez toujours pas de chanteur ? »

« Et non, mais je ne désespère pas. »

« Le reste avance bien à ce que je vois. »

« Oui, nous sommes pratiquement fin prêts. »

« John, avez-vous vu McKay ces derniers temps ? » Elle vit le Major se raidir. AHA. Elle avait donc raison, il y avait bien quelque chose.

« Oui, il passe tous les jours vérifier les branchements. Il doit avoir peur que nous autres _pauvres mortels_, ne sachions pas quoi faire face à une ampoule mal vissée ou une prise débranchée. »

«Je crois que vous devriez aller le voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il est irascible, il ne dort presque pas, et passe toutes ses journées plongées dans son travail. »

John ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. « Elisabeth, vous venez de me décrire le McKay de tous les jours ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il y a un problème ? »

« J'ai demandé à Carson de l'examiner, mais bien sûr Rodney a refusé. Il a perdu du poids, il ne dort visiblement plus. Quelque chose ne va manifestement pas. Vous êtes son ami, parlez lui. » Son ton était passé de bienveillant à autoritaire. Elle n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-il être si aveugle ? Elle n'était pas aussi proche de Rodney que lui et avait vu tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème.

John sentait la culpabilité monter.

Après la désastreuse petite conversation qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, il n'avait pas trouvé le temps, ou le courage, de s'excuser auprès de McKay. La préparation de la fête mais aussi de l'arrivée des wraith occupait de toute manière une bonne partie de son temps et de son esprit. Il avait tout simplement « évacué » McKay de ses préoccupations. Et dire que c'est lui qui lui avait fait la morale sur son manque d'implication dans l'équipe ?

McKay marquait encore un point.

Il n'était peut-être pas l'être le plus sociable sur Atlantis, mais si un de ses proches ou un membre de son équipe de recherche, étaient blessés – physiquement ou moralement – John savait que Rodney les soutenait, maladroitement peut-être, mais il ne laisserait pas une semaine s'écouler sans prendre des nouvelles. Lorsque cette affreuse version insecte d'un wraith l'avait attaqué, Rodney était passé tous les jours à l'infirmerie. Oh, il avait toujours une bonne raison d'être là – petite coupure au doigt menaçant de gangrener sans intervention immédiate et autres alibis du même genre. Mais Carson et John savaient tous les deux qu'en fait il venait voir comment allait le Major. Carson « soignait » le petit bobo du jour, sans trop de commentaires, pendant que Rodney et John bavardaient sur le ton mi moqueur mi sérieux qui les caractérisait.

Elisabeth continuait de lui parler mais il n'écoutait plus vraiment. « Je vais aller lui parler.»

Elisabeth stoppa net sa tirade et hocha la tête. « Bien, mais faite vite. Je souhaite pouvoir compter sur tout le monde, et surtout sur mon chef militaire _et_ mon chef scientifique. » Elle lui sourit, lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et le laissa dans ses pensées.

**o0O0o**

John chercha Rodney une bonne partie de la mâtinée. Il n'était ni dans son laboratoire, ni dans ses quartiers et son équipe ignorait où il était. Même Zelenka disait ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui était rare, l'égo de Rodney laissant rarement place à la « délégation de pouvoir ». Elisabeth avait raison, Rodney n'était pas dans son état normal et cela inquiétait John. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le scientifique réagirait aussi violemment à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Lorsque Elisabeth était venue le voir, il pensait que McKay devait bouder, c'est tout. Maintenant, il avait des doutes.

Crébonsangdebois ! Mais où se trouvait cette fichue tête de mule de canadien. Il avait du fouiller tous les recoins connus d'Atlantis et il était à cours d'idée. Il eu soudain une révélation : et si … Il retourna à la salle hexagonale.

Il l'aperçu presque immédiatement.

McKay se trouvait près des générateurs, entouré de câbles et de fils électriques. Il se trouvait assis sur une petite caisse. Il écoutait manifestement le solo de Markham, ses pieds martelant le sol en rythme. John ne pouvait pas l'entende de là où il se tenait, mais il pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger.

Et il eu une idée. Il retourna vers les quartiers de McKay.

**o0O0o**

Rodney se sentait épuisé. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à contrôler les jumper. Seul.

Il avait besoin d'être seul. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait, parce que curieusement, il se trouvait aussi presque tous les jours dans la salle hexagonale, à écouter le groupe de Sheppard et à regarder les stands se monter. Il trouvait toute cette effervescence rassurante. Ces gens ne semblaient pas avoir peur de ce qui allait arriver, ils allaient et venaient, riaient, s'amusaient. Et les regarder calmait ses propres angoisses.

Un cliché lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit : il se sentait seul au milieu de la foule. Oui, cela décrivait parfaitement son état d'esprit. Sheppard avait raison après tout, il n'appartenait pas à cette équipe. Il existait et vivait à leurs côtés, mais il n'était pas un des leurs.

Il allait repartir, après avoir fait semblant de s'occuper des générateurs, quand il aperçu Teyla se dirigeant vers lui.

« Ah, Docteur, je vous cherchais, nous avons besoin de vous. »

« Besoin de moi ? Quelque chose ne fonctionne pas. » Il jeta un coup d'œil aux générateurs, se demandant ce qui pouvait causer un problème. Les équipements qu_'il_ installait n'avaient pas pour habitude de tomber en panne !

« Vite, venez. » Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna, presque de force, vers l'estrade. Arrivés là, elle l'aida à monter. Il tenait ses outils et son ordinateur contre lui, et se dirigea presque automatiquement vers les raccordements électriques. Teyla le retint, et le débarrassa gentiment de son barda.

« Non, non, non, docteur. Nous avons une _urgence_ ici. » Elle le guida vers le devant de la scène. Il se trouvait devant le micro, surpris et sans voix. John qui se trouvait derrière le synthé, trouva cette vision d'un McKay bouche bée à la fois dérangeante et amusante. En tous les cas, complètement non McKaysienne.

« Bien, nous avons besoin de vous pour nous aider à nous accorder, » le Lieutenant Ford se tenait près de Rodney et de Markham, « et vous êtes le seul qui ait fait des études de solfège parmi nous, Markham ici, joue, disons, pas trop mal, mais bon, rien ne vaut l'avis d'un _expert_. »

Le jeune homme aux côtés du Lieutenant souriait de toutes ses dents et appuya Ford. « Monsieur, je sais que vous avez étudié le piano. Je me rappelle que vous en aviez parlé en Antarctique, alors si vous pouviez nous donner un petit coup de main. Vous connaissez notre répertoire, je veux dire, vous êtes venus nous écouter tous les jours, enfin, pendant que vous répariez des trucs. Vous nous avez forcément bien écouté, donc vous pourrez nous dire si ça colle ou pas. » Il s'arrêta et tendit la partition à un Rodney toujours silencieux. Ce dernier la prit et l'examina un moment. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Ford reprit. « En fait, peut-être que vous pourriez nous aider avec cette chanson (6). Nous avons décidé de l'ajouter à notre répertoire, mais elle nous donne des problèmes. Vous savez, vous chantez, nous jouons et vous nous dites si nous sommes Okay (7). Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?»

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil au Major debout derrière le synthé et à Teyla assise derrière l'étrange instrument athosien.

« Docteur McKay, ce serait un honneur pour moi de jouer de l'Uileean avec vous. » Et elle le salua de la tête comme le faisait les athosiens en signe de respect.

Rodney prit le texte et la partition. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à la lire. Il connaissait cette chanson. Il déglutit et prit le micro. Il fit un signe de la tête à Markham, celui-ci entama l'introduction musicale du morceau et Rodney commença à chanter.

_It's down to this _

_I've got to make this life make sense _

_Can anyone tell what I've done _

_I miss the life I miss the colors of the world _

Les premières phrases furent un peu hésitantes, mais bientôt McKay se laissa aller à suivre la musique, mettant tout son cœur dans les paroles qu'il connaissait si bien.

John observait son ami, un sourire aux lèvres. Rodney était complètement « dedans » maintenant, saisissant le micro à deux mains. Il ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir. Il avait profité de l'absence de Rodney et de son gène ancien pour entrer dans ses quartiers et avait trouvé son iPod. Après avoir découvert les goûts plutôt éclectiques du bon docteur en matière musicale – Céline Dion côtoyait Mozart - il avait trouvé cette chanson.

Rodney et Markham avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des fous. On aurait dit deux stars du rock sur scène, tant leurs mimiques collaient à celles des rockeurs.

_Can anyone tell where I am _

_'Cause now again I've found myself _

_So far down, away from the sun _

_That shines into the darkest place _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again _

_Away from the sun again_

Rodney regardaient le public, les résidents d'Atlantis, qui s'étaient presque tous arrêtés pour les écouter. Pour l'écouter lui. Il se surprit un moment à penser que c'était pour eux qu'il chantait et pas pour lui. Et cette pensée était plutôt agréable.

_I'm over this _

_I'm tired of living in the dark _

_Can anyone see me down here_

_  
The feeling's gone _

_There's nothing left to lift me up _

_Back into the world I've known _

John trouvait que McKay avait une jolie voix, grave et profonde, juste. Curieux, quand il parlait, il lui semblait que sa voix était plus aigue, mais bien sûr lorsque Rodney parlait, il y avait toujours cette excitation dans son ton ou bien alors cet agacement qui pouvait vous porter sur les nerfs. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était _d'entendre_ des sentiments. Rodney chantait avec ses tripes. Pas de faux semblants. Peut-être avait-il trouvé leur chanteur ?

_'Cause now again I've found myself _

_So far down, away from the sun _

_That shines into the darkest place _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun _

_That shines to light the way for me_

_To find my way back into the arms _

_That care about the ones like me _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

Rodney avait toujours aimé cette chanson. Elle lui correspondait en quelque sorte. Il faudrait qu'il demande au Major comment il avait su, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au dit Major qui arborait le sourire du chat qui a enfin croquer le canari. Humpf. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ignore comment Sheppard avait fait.

Il entama la dernière partie de la chanson.

_Oh no, _

_Yeah,  
Oh no..._

_  
It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense _

_And now I can't tell what I've done _

_  
And now again I've found myself _

_So far down, away from the sun _

_That shines to light the way for me_

_  
'Cause now again I've found myself _

_So far down, away from the sun _

_That shines into the darkest place_

_  
I'm so far down, away from the sun_

_  
That shines to light the way for me_

_To find my way back into the arms _

_That care about the ones like me_

_  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

_  
Oh no,_

_Yeah,  
I'm gone_

Rodney se tourna vers ses coéquipiers un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage. Les dernières notes de musiques retentirent. Des sifflets et des « bis » fusèrent de toute part. Zelenka et Weir applaudissaient le groupe. Elisabeth adressa un rapide clin d'œil à John qui lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaule entendu.

Markham et Ford donnèrent chacun une tape amicale sur l'épaule de McKay et Teyla déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du scientifique qui rougit jusqu'au sourcil. Rodney se tourna vers John et lui sourit.

John devait encore parler à Rodney bien sûr, certaines choses devaient être dites, et le canadien devait comprendre qu'il faisait partie de _cette_ équipe. Mais pour le moment John savourait aux côtés de ses amis ce petit moment gloire.

Voilà !

(1) Version atlantéenne du « Décapit' canards » : vous tirez sur des canards avec de petites carabines, et hop, si vous en touchez un, vous gagnez une superbe peluche (et non Teli, tu n'auras pas Nounours ! G)

(2) Taddly et Kanesh sont deux athosiens dont je vais faire des personnages récurrents. Je trouve plutôt curieux que les athosiens aient tous décidé de partir. Donc, dans mon univers certains sont restés avec leurs nouveaux amis terriens.

(3) Petit clin d'œil à un de mes instruments préférés, l'Uilleann Pipe, bien qu'une batterie n'ait pas grand-chose à voir avec cet instrument, puisqu'il s'agit de la cornemuse irlandaise (lol).

(4) « Ne pas déranger » en anglais.

(5) Littéralement « équipe porte drapeau », c'est le nom donnée à une équipe qui représente une autorité ou un pays, ici l'équipe du Major Sheppard joue ce rôle (c'est aussi le cas de SG1 dans Stargate SGC).

(6) _Away from the sun_ de _3 doors down_. J'adore ce groupe ! C'est la faute à Celtess, c'est elle qui me les a fait connaître. Allez donc vite regardez son super clip SGA sur le non moins super site de wwwpointstargatetiretatlantistiretreunionpointcom (section création).

(7) J'adore pousser la chansonnette, mais je n'ai étudié ni le solfège, ni un instrument de musique, donc j'ignore si des répétitions se passent de cette manière.


End file.
